1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle suspension and, in particular, to a suspension and a drive assembly for use in skid steer loaders.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Skid steer loaders are loaders that are designed to enable maneuverability within confined spaces. A conventional skid steer loader includes a forward axle and a rear axle with a corresponding set of forward and rear wheels disposed on either side of the vehicle. The forward and rear wheels on any one side of the vehicle are moved together, but are moved independently from the forward and rear wheels on the opposite side of the vehicle. As a result, the speed of the wheels on each side of the vehicle can be independently controlled to allow forward or reverse motion of the loader and to allow the loader to turn within confined spaces.
The wheels in a conventional skid steer loader are driven by a motor disposed between the longitudinal frame rails of the vehicle frame. Sprocket chains connect one or more output shafts of the motor with the axle shafts on which the wheels are supported. The axle shafts are disposed within housings that are rigidly attached to the vehicle frame.
The conventional skid steer loader described above suffers from several drawbacks. In particular, the rigid linking of the axle shafts to the vehicle frame and the lack of independent suspension between the forward and rear wheels restricts motion and vibration damping.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a suspension and drive assembly that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.